1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a hinge, and more particularly to a variable resistance hinge mounting a cover pivotally to a base of a notebook computer.
2. Description of the Prior Arts
A conventional hinge is mounted between a cover having a display and a base of a notebook computer to allow the cover to pivot relative to the base, but is often designed with a constant resistance throughout an entire pivoting movement so that the cover can be pivoted open to any desired angle. However, if the resistance of the conventional hinge is too great, people opening the notebook computer may struggle to open up the cover, or the base may lift with the cover. If the resistance is too low, people have to hold the cover to prevent the cover from rapidly falling and damaging the base or display and the cover cannot be held at a desired angle. Therefore, the conventional hinge with constant resistance makes opening difficult and may not be reliable at holding the cover open.
To overcome the shortcomings, the present invention provides a variable resistance hinge to mitigate or obviate the aforementioned problems.